Her Little Alien Criend
by Pricat
Summary: ALF enters the lives of two females and they have fun and adventures but he,p him feel better and maybe help him find the Tanners
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea I had this morning around three or four this morning after looking at cool ALF art, plus I was writing mini stories on Tumblr where the guy was living with me and my best friend Leah.**

**In this story, ALF moves in and befriends two females who are a little different than normal and they have adventures and fun.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was late at night as a certain Melmacian was wandering through the woods in Calvert County but was scared and alone since this place was unfamiliar to him but was scared.

He wanted friend's like his Tanners and saw the moon glowing brightly in the night giving him solace since he was sleepy sitting under a tree but drifting off to sleep, unaware a young light brown skinned female saw him knowing it was too cold to be out here and was taking him back to the house she and her nakama lived knowing it was better than him being out here.

She returned to the house with the creature in her arms entering the house seeing her friend was still up but her long blue hair was in a ponytail and wearing warm pyjamas, smiling seeing the strange creature on the couch.

"He's not an animal Leah-Kun." she said.

"Then what is he?" she asked.

"An alien from outer space." she said.

Leah had to agree with her friend as this looked like no animal she'd seen before but she was going to bed but Carley was staying up.

She was getting snacks but went back into the living room seeing the alien was beginning to stir.

"Hi there you hungry?" she said as ALF nodded but this young woman reminded him of Jody so why be scared?

"Hey I'm Gordon but people on this planet call me ALF.

I was in the woods but maybe the moon brought me here since I've been lonely." he told her seeing warmth in her eyes sensing something about her.

"I'm Carley and I live Here with my best friend Leah

She brought you.

Where in outer space do you coe from?" she asked.

A sad feeling was in his chest at her question explaining about Melmac and the Tanners making her feel sad, hugging him.

"Thanks as it's helping." he said.

"You're welcome Alfer." she said.

A smile crossed his face at that especially seeing Mike and Sheba, Leah's cats since they were food n Melmac but knew it was a bad idea yawning because he was sleepy.

"It's okay, go to sleep." she said.

His eyes closed in sleep making her smile as having an alien live with them was cool.

* * *

The next morning ALF was awake seeing Leah's cats smiling since he was hungry getting up off the couch.

"Breakfast's on!" he said laughing.

He was chasing the cats and making a mess seeing a light brown skinned female stunned seeing him because Carley had told her about him.

"Yo Leah!" he said as she was amazed.

"H-How do you know me?" she asked.

"Carley told me.

Can I have your cats for breakfast?" he said making her annoyed.

"How about no?" she said seeing Carley there making him relieved but she understood after ALF explained.

"I understand that on Melmac you eat cats but you can't on this planet." she said.

"I know because Willie told me a lot." he said making her understand making pancakes.

He was pouring Oreos into a bowl and pouring milk over them.

Leah was amazed by him as well as Carley but she had college today and hoped Carley was okay handling this guy.

"We'll be fine, right Alfer?" she said as he nodded.

Leah seriously doubted it leaving.

* * *

Later that day, ALF was watching TV in the living room while Carley was sitting on the couch sketching and was sketching the alien male seeing him go into the kitchen but had one of David's canvas looking for peanut butter since he wanted to finger paint remembering when he'd gotten into painting while at the Tanners finding what he wanted opening peanut butter dipping his fingers and painting on the canvas, hoping nobody wouldn't mind seeing Carley enter amazed.

She saw peanut butter and jelly in his fur making her smile since it made him look cute hoping he could stay, as he was fun plus Leah was getting back into Special Olympics but Leah wasn't deciding until later and sighed pushing this out of her mind seeing he'd made outer space.

"Cool Alfer.

I've never seen anybody paint using peanut butter before." she said making him smile.

"Thanks kid.

You think I can stay because I have nowhere to go." he said.

"I hope so as I could use a friend like you." she said.

He smiled at her words and getting hungry realising it was lunchtime as she was making sandwiches.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Settling In

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope fans of the old Alfer like.**

**He's settling in well with his new human friends but yses Willie's radio the Tanners gave him to talk to Willie.**

**I like this idea.**

* * *

That afternoon ALF was taking a bath as he was dirty from being in the forest and because he had peanut butter and jelly in his fur and splashing around in the warm water having fun unaware Leah was home and he wa listening to the radio singing at the top of his lungs to Splish Splash And having fun since he'd missed having fun as he'd been looking for another home with people like the Tanners and knew he had found it here even though Leah reminded him of Willie and had won him over so was going to do the same with her?

He then got out and was soaking wet using a hairdryer to dry off his fur since he looked like a cat that had fallen in water when he didn't use one after shaking the wet off, remembering the last tome he'd mixed electricity with water which hadn't been fun going downstairs after trying to find Carley's room unaware that her room was downstairs or that she was visually impaired.

He was unaware he'd flooded the bathroom and was going to the living room hearing Leah talking, saying he could stay and had heard Carley talk seeing her go into a room and in awe that it was her room but noticing her Long cane made him understand.

" So she is like Jody." he mused mentally but felt bad for her.

He now understood what she meant when she'd said she'd wanted a friend like him.

Carley was happy seeing him hugging him as they were watching the Hub on her TV and explaining about herself.

"I see.

We're gonna have a lot of fun together, since your friend reminds me of Willie.

Sometimes he got irked but I knew cared about me and helping me with problems.

I'm kinda glad I met you guys." he said

"Stay as Long as you want Alfer." she said.

He then heard Leah say dinner was ready as they went into the kitchen seeing pizza but happy eating as Leah told ALF he could stay with them, and was sleeping in Carley's room.

He was cracking jokes making both females laugh which was making him feel better.

* * *

Later that night, ALF was lying awake thinking because of bad dreams about the time he'd spent in custody and thinking of his Tanners who were still out there as he had an idea since he had one of Willie's radios so they could talk to each other going into the garage so he wouldn't wake Carley up since she needed her rest.

Yo any Tanners out tjere?

It's me the old Alfer.

I know you're probably worried about me and I managed to get out of the Alien Task Force's hands but I'm okay and in a place called Calvert County with these two awesome chicks.

One of them reminds me of Willie." he said into the mic.

He waited for an answer and after a hour about to go back to bed, hearing Willie's voice made him excited getting back on the mic.

"It's good you're okay as we are applying to coe back to America thanks to Ms Hill.

We were scared the Alien Task Force had hurt you but it's good you're okay.

When we get back, we'll come find you." he heard Willie say as ALF nodded.

They were talking about how things were going until six because Willie needed his sleep making him understand since he was tired but wasn't a young Melacian anymore.


End file.
